Your Love is My Drug
by Lyrical Lover
Summary: "Natsume! I hate you!" "And, I love you too, Polka." He said nonchalantly." In which Mikan sings and Natsume confesses. - A random one shot.


**A/N: Uhhh... a short O/S? I dunno. I'm new here in the GA world, so I hope you like this story 'cause it's just a random one.**

**Disclaimer: I own Gakuen Alice... just kidding. hehe... -.-'**

* * *

It's a very sunny day and the students of Alice Academy came out to enjoy it, including a brown haired girl and a crimson-eyed boy.

Well, maybe only the brown haired girl... enjoying the sun that is.

"Good morning, Natsume!" Greets the hazel eyed girl.

"It's good until you arrived," Replied the raven-haired boy.

"Meanie!" The girl exclaimed and plopped down beside the raven-haired boy which is reading his manga.

"Hn,"

"Hn, yourself!" She exclaimed and stuck out her tongue at him.

Minutes passed and the two of them just sit there in silence. Well, the boy – Natsume, is still reading his manga, while the girl – also known as Mikan or Polka Dots, sat beside him while watching the clouds in amusement.

"Look, a dragon!" Mikan said, pointing at the sky where the cloud formed... a dragon, apparently.

Natsume, curious, look at the sky. "It's not a dragon, idiot,"

"It is!"

"Is not,"

"Can't you _see_ the tail and then the fire coming out from its mouth?" She asked him, trying to win this argument. For once, she wants to win one of their everyday arguments.

"No," He replied stoically.

"But, it is a dragon!" Mikan insisted, still pointing at the cloud which is starting to move and not look like her previous dragon.

"Is not," He said, pointing at the now deformed dragon cloud. "See? It is not," He smirked.

She pouted, "But it was before!" Mikan huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Hn," was his only reply.

Again, minutes passed while they sit under their precious sakura tree. The silence is peaceful, specially for the raven-haired boy who is now trying to sleep. From beside him, the brunette started humming a song and his plan on sleeping is shut down.

Suddenly, the brunette burst out in a song.

"_Your love, your love, your love is my drug!_" She sang.

"What the -? What is wrong with you, you idiot?" He asked her, stoic face still plastered even if he was amused by her sudden outburst.

"I'm singing!" She told him in a cheerful voice. "See!" Again, she started singing.

"_Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?_" Mikan sang in a rapper way.

_Really, what is wrong with this girl?_ Natsume asked himself.

"Oi, idiot, stop that." He hissed at her.

Mikan looked at him for a while and break out in a big grin. _Uh-oh._

"No," She told him and belted out in her song, now standing and gesturing with her hands and gaining the attention of the students that are also outside.

"_I said: your love, your love, your love is my drug! Your love, your love, your love..._" Mikan keep on singing just to annoy the crimson-eyed boy. When she's almost finished, Natsume interrupted her.

"Are you confessing, Ichigo Kara?" He smirked at her.

"N-n-natsume! You hentai!" She shouted and the other students around them covered their ears instantly.

"Tch. Stop shouting, Polka." He scolded her.

"I was not shouting before!"

"Yeah, 'cause your singing like a retarded pig."

"I am not!"

"Hn,"

"ARGH!"

"What, are you transforming into Hulk now?" Natsume teased her.

"Natsume! I hate you!" She exclaimed with her red face and icy glare that made everyone shudder except for the fire-caster.

"And, I love you too, Polka." He said nonchalantly.

"Arg- What?" The brunette asked, shocked.

"What?" Natsume asked innocently.

"You... you... you told me you love me!" She said in a cheerful manner. Apparently, she's not in shock anymore.

"So?" He retorted with an eyebrow raised.

The cheerful face of the brunette is replaced by a dumbfounded expression.

_Oh, so he mean it._ She thought to herself.

Natsume then stands up and put his beloved manga in his back pocket. He starts walking and paused beside the still form of Mikan.

"And, Mikan, your love is my drug." He whispered to her and continue walking towards the northern forest.

And, Mikan? Well, she's thanking ke$ha.

* * *

**Oh, review? And sorry for the grammar errors. Sorry... Also, I think Natsume is too OOC in this one shot, but I don't really know. Tell me, 'kay? :)**


End file.
